


Lollipop Rebel

by honestlywhydoibother



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Honestly mate vernon is just there because he loves his soft boyfriend, I don't know why I do this to myself, M/M, Pastel Boo Seungkwan, Pastel Jung Hoseok, Pastel Kim Seokjin, Pastel Park Jimin, Punk Jeon Jungkook, Punk Kim Namjoon, Punk Kim Taehung, Punk Min Yoongi, mentions of abuse, namjoon deserves better, takes place in 'merica because then it adds A N G S T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlywhydoibother/pseuds/honestlywhydoibother
Summary: Kim Seokjin is the shy boy with broad shoulders and pink sweaters.Kim Namjoon is the slightly obnoxious boy with a smoking habit and a knack for getting on people's nerves.Their two groups soon find themselves getting closer after Jin has to ask nicely to be let by, drawing Namjoon's attention.





	1. In Which Namjoon Calls Jin Princess

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've published so please don't judge me. I have somewhat good grammar and know how to spell though so that's a plus.

**Jin's POV**

We sit in the cafeteria as Jimin and Hoseok argue over which Fall Out Boy song is better. Dance Dance, or Death Valley. 

"Boys, they're both good. Dance Dance is class F.O.B while Death Valley is post hiatus, they're both good in their own way and in their own eras." Vernon interrupts, forever being the mediator in the school. His arm is slung around his boyfriend as they eat, never seeming to keep their hands to themselves. Honestly we've all gotten used to them being on top of each other all the time, they've been like this since fifth grade but just started dating in tenth. 

I tune out the rest of the argument, not really caring either way because I listen to Halsey. Yes, I do listen to Fall Out Boy but that's only when the younger boys are in the car. They're kind of snobbish with their music. I go to take a sip from Jimin's drink but he swats my hand away. "Go get your own, this needs to last me until dance." 

I head to the canteen where a group of four people wearing dark colours and recognize the tallest, his name is Kim Namjoon. He's in my third period chemistry class, never shows up yet somehow manages a 97.5%. I have a 97%. According to Boo - Seungkwan - he hardly shows up to any of his classes. He's just that smart. 

I think that is what annoys me the most about Kim Namjoon.

The line moves up, but the four of them stay where they are. I'm taller than most of them so I can see the people in front get their food and leave, but them stay where they are. I sigh loudly, both to show my annoyance and to get their attention. Namjoon raises a brow as he looks over at me, eyes looking me over. 

"Got a problem, princess?"

"I just need a drink, can you get out of the way?" I ask, I meet his eyes and I know I'm blushing. I'm not very intimidating in my soft pink sweater and white jeans. It's a strange experience to have these four boys looking at me since they've never acknowledged my existence before now. 

"And why would we do that?" Namjoon smirks, his arm around Kim Taehyung's shoulders as they step turn towards me. No relation between the three of us, thank god. 

"Because you're in the way, I just need to get by." I tell him, gesturing to the spot where the line ends in front of them. I'm showing how exasperated I am even though I try to remain calm. Namjoon, being the little shit he seems to be, stands right in front of me, a smirk on his lips. His hands are in his jean pockets, I notice that his red converse are worn and faded but he still wears them daily. Even on formal day. 

I only know that because Boo took a picture of 'the really hot guy wearing a pinstriped suit with converse'. His words not mine.

"Say please." His smirk widens, he tilts his head back slightly as he looks down at me ~~so I can totally not admire his jawline~~. I clench my jaw because  _this man is an asshole._ But I guess that's why all the girls fawn over him even though I doubt any of them are brave enough to approach him. 

" _Please_ move out of the way." I repeat, making sure no sarcasm is detectable. His brown eyes widen a little, clearly not expecting me to actually do what he says. He nods slowly, and as I order and pay I feel four heavy sets of eyes on me. By the time I head back to my table, only one remains. I don't want to look back to see who it is, I have a feeling who it is though. 

"What did Namjoon want?" Vernon asks as I sit, he speaks quietly so we don't draw attention to us. That's something I like about him, he never makes a big deal out of things that don't need it. But seeing somebody who looks like me talking to somebody like Kim Namjoon is out of the ordinary to say the least. Namjoon is whispered about by every girl, none of them brave enough to approach out of fear. Honestly though, if you saw somebody who looked like him, you wouldn't want to talk to him either. I don't even want to talk to him and I've known him since sixth grade.

"Nothing, just being an ass." I tell him, not exactly lying but not going into detail. I don't want to tell him that Namjoon called me princess and made me say please for something as simple as walking by. I don't need him to start anything or get his multiple private school friends to fight Namjoon and his group. As amazing as my friends are, if they find out somebody has even looked at me wrong they'll lose their shit, that's why I didn't tell them about the rumors people were spreading about me before somebody dealt with them.

I still don't know who did that, maybe somebody has a soft spot for pastel wearing Korean boys.

~~~~~~~~~ 

After school I wait at the bus stop alone, the others live in a different part of the city than I do and my brother took the car to work today leaving me to rely on public transportation. I have my earbuds in and music playing loudly, I sing along softly to the familiar Korean words as I lean against the bus shelter. Suddenly somebody touches my shoulder, I shriek and whip around to see Kim Namjoon standing behind me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He says, hands up as if to show he doesn't have anything in them. I press a hand to my chest, feeling my heart beating loudly as I take a few deep breathes. "You're Seokjin, right?" 

"Jin, actually." I correct stuffing my phone and earbuds in the pocket of my jeans, a little embarrassed from how I reacted. We stand in the glass bus shelter awkwardly, I steal a few glances of the leather clad boy. Every time I do he's already looking, my cheeks burn at the unexpected attention. "What do you want?"

"And I would've thought you'd be nicer." Namjoon chuckles, he pulls a small box from his jeans and I stop myself at the sight of the cigarettes. He lights one and lets it sit between his lips, instead of saying something probably offensive or dying from awkward, I check to see if the bus is coming. "Why did you say please earlier?" 

"Because I didn't want to start anything, I thought it would mean we wouldn't have to speak again." I tell him honestly, when I look back he exhales, eyes looking up and his head tilted back. "You shouldn't smoke."

"And why is that?" Namjoon grins, leaning against the glass across from me.

"You could get lung cancer, or all your teeth could rot and fall out, or your hands will stain, or you could need to get surgery-"

"You worried about me Jin?" Namjoon asks with a smirk, I shake my heads, crossing my arms as I blush. He laughs, deeper than I expect, I can feel the vibrations in my chest. "Don't worry, I'm not dependent on these. I can quit whenever I want."

"Then why don't you?" I ask standing in front of him, he smiles, letting the smoke fall from his lips slowly. I fight another blush as I look away. That was very sexual. 

"Because I'm not going to fluster the cute blond boy in the pink sweater with a lollipop." Namjoon flirts, taking a step closer so we're probably too close. 

I know America is progressive, especially LA, but I lived in Korean from birth until age ten. Some things stay with you no matter where you live. For example, out of habit I still call people 'hyung', I always get weird looks from that. I have to physically stop myself now, too tired from explaining it every other day. Something else I do is when I get surprised, or I've just woken up and haven't had time to really think, I'll speak Korean. It takes some effort to speak fluently, even after living here for seven years I slip up. But the fear of being perceived as gay, or even queer, is still big. It's not okay there at all. That's why you never hear of any Idols being gay - not including Holland who just came out recently, and it's really controversial. 

"We'll never know." I shrug, he smirks and his black hair falls in his face. He presses his hand against the glass beside my head, I could easily get away but I stay, wanting to hear what he has to say. 

"If I can make you stutter, forget your words, stumble or even catch you staring at me when I have a lollipop instead of a cigarette, you owe me." Namjoon says, the cancer stick still between his lips, forcing him to talk with his mouth a little crooked. 

"Owe you what?"

"Anything I want, within reason of course." Namjoon says smugly, I nod and look to his outstretched hand. "If you're able to surprise me, at any time with anything, I'll do anything you want. Deadline is Halloween."

"Anything I want, huh?" I ask, a smirk forming on my lips. He nods and I grin, stepping away as the bus arrives. "See you Monday, Namjoon."


	2. In Which Namjoon Realizes He's Lying To Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up for people reading this somewhat okay piece of trash, I will probably be very inconsistent with my updates. I will try to stay on top of it as best I can but I'm just giving y'all a fair warning.

**Namjoon's POV**

Monday comes and I leave my pack of cigarettes at home, hidden in a pile of dirty clothes. Instead, tucking away a small bag of dollar store lollipops. I smirk as I think of Jin's reaction, how he probably didn't think I would stick to my end of the bargain. 

"Namjo- what the fuck is that?" Taehyung stops in his driveway, pointing at my face and the stick between my lips. Jungkook is with him, the two are practically brothers and spend a lot of time at Tae's house.

"A sucker, just like you." I say gesturing for him to hurry up. Jungkook laughs and he slings his arm around the other's shoulders, dragging him over. "Now stop asking questions and get in the car."

At school we meet Yoongi in the parking lot and walk to the bleachers together, it's the monthly assembly meaning we're all stuck outside until lunch. I skim the crowd to see Jin sitting with his friends, wearing a baby blue sweater, white jeans and a black choker. I nearly trip when I see him but catch myself, the guys would never let me live it down.

"Who are you staring at?" Yoongi whispers as we sit at the top, kicking some other students out of their seats. My mouth hangs open, surprised he noticed and he rolls his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not stupid. That's the other two."

 "His name is Seokjin, goes by Jin though." I sigh, leaning back against the railing. The boy in question turns back, when his eyes fall to me I wave. He blushes, giving a small wave before going back to his friends. "He's cute, polite, a little sassy. We made a bet, if I can make him stutter, stumble or get even a little bit flustered with these lollipops instead of my cigarettes then he'll do anything I want. If he can surprise me then I do whatever he wants."

"Sounds fun, but does he know that you've had a crush on him since sixth grade?" Yoongi whispers, I punch his shoulder and he laughs loudly. Surprisingly, he was the first person I told about being bisexual. He responded by telling me he's bi too. But when I told him about my dumb ass crush, he hasn't let me live it down. "I'm guessing it hasn't come up in conversation."

"And it never will, it was a stupid crush. I've moved passed it." I shrug, he rolls his eyes as he grins, biting his lip.

"Seokjin! Come sit up here with us! Bring your friends too!" Yoongi shouts, his voice cutting through the noise easily. Jin looks up confused, whispering to his friends before the five of them join us. "I'm Yoongi, that's Namjoon, Taehyung and Jungkook."

"Um, hi. I'm Jin, that's Jimin, Hoseok, Boo and his boyfriend Vernon." Jin says pointing to everybody, he sits on the bench in front of me, my feet on either side of his hips. He leans back his back against my knees and I move them, he gestures for me to come closer. "Why did your friend call us over?"

"Don't know, he's crazy. How was your weekend?" I ask, he turns to face me and his breath catches. "Yes?"

"Nothing, just didn't do anything eventful. What about you?"

"Well, I spent five dollars on twenty five suckers. Five for a buck.." I tell him, he smiles, nodding as he leans against the bench beside me. His blue sweater seems to strain over his broad shoulders, a strange sight to see on a boy like him. "Did you react at all when you saw me?"

"Nope." Jin lies smugly, I grin and put my arm around his wide shoulders.

"Liar." I whisper, he freezes for a moment before shaking his head. I laugh, turning to check on my friends, seeing Jungkook talking to Jimin. "What're they doing?"

"Talking." Jin answers, eyes following where I'm looking. "Why?"

"I know for a fact that Jungkook hasn't had that expression in years." I explain quietly, my younger friend is smiling wide, eyes soft, shoulders back and legs crossed. He might come across as guarded to others, but I've never seen him so relaxed at school before. "Jimin have a crush?"

"Nah, but he will." Jin comments, I laugh and he smiles up at me. 

Maybe I'm not over that crush.

~~~~~~~~~~

On Friday, Jin's group joins us at our table in the cafeteria. Jimin and Kookie are arguing about trivial nonsense, Jimin dancing with Hoseok between his turn of their debates, music blasting from Taehhyung's phone. Boo and Vernon are practically sitting on top of each other, talking softly and laughing at what the other said every once in a while. 

"No, try this instead." Jungkook says stopping the two dancers, he gets Tae to rewind the song and dances along to it. Jin is sitting beside me on the table, he's wearing lilac today. It's pretty. 

"Our English teacher is up to something," Boo says drawing our attention to where Mrs Fritz is talking to the psychology teacher. She smiles and rushes off, heels clicking against the cheap tile floors. 

English class is last period, leaving us to wonder what she could possibly be planning. When we walk in, Jungkook, Tae, Yoongi and I sit in the back corner by the window. Jin and his friends are at the front, we chose our seats on the first day and chose to stay away from each other. People assume that because my group wheres black, smokes, and just generally gives off a scary feeling we don't like the group of boys that wear pastel and chew bubblegum. 

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to begin an experiment." Mrs Fritz announces, hands folded in front of her excitedly. "We are going to see how dressing differently affects how we act. I will be pairing you off depending on how drastic your personalities seem to be."

This causes people to whisper to each other, Mrs Fritz lets us for about a minute. I look over to Jin, his nose is scrunched up showing his confusion. I smile to myself because  _that's adorable._

"Namjoon Kim, you're paired with Jin Kim. Jimin Park and Jungkook Jeon. Boo and Vernon Chwe. Yoongi Min and Hoseok Jung. Taehyung Kim and Michael Bane." Mrs Fritz lists off, Taehyung looks to the Italian boy, brows furrowed. "After I tell you who you're with, go to them."

"Hello partner," Jungkook says as Jimin sits on his desk, crossing his legs as he smiles, cheeks tinted pink. He runs a hand through his faded pink hair, Jin said he was planning on redoing it.

"Namjoon," Jin says as he sits on my desk, legs hanging off and his feet swinging. "Ready to swap styles?"

"Oh god no."


End file.
